Maxwell's Thoughts
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: How Maxwell's thoughts on Alicia change throughout the game. Eventual MaxwellxAlicia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 First Thoughts:

Maxwell Cougar, leader of the resistance in the survival for humanity against the overwhelming demons or Geist had nearly lost hope. He and his men were losing battles more and more frequently and failing more and more civilians each passing day.

It did not feel like a war that they were fighting.

But instead holding off a massacre, an annihilation.

He had heard rumours from some of the survivors that had made their way into the city, claiming that a woman in black with mystical powers was seeking demons out and killing them wherever she went.

In his opinion it sounded like a pipe dream that the survivors had concocted in order to keep hope in their hearts. He very much doubted that this mystery woman even existed, however some small amount of doubt burned in the back of his mind.

_What if this woman is real? How useful would she be in their fight for survival? Anything was possible these days; five years ago the idea of demons was crazy and now look at the world._

Only a couple of days passed since upon hearing of her rumoured existence; did she stand before him in living breathing proof. That night changed everything for him and his men. He'd remembered it until his dying breath.

His men were engaging with the Geist soldiers when she came running in past a broken down bus and waved her left hand and flung two cars into their group. She had wiped out nearly all of them in that one move. But then that's when the Walnut head appeared and started lifting the cars and aimed at her.

He hadn't seen anyone move like that except in action movies years ago.

She flipped to the left, dodging all the vehicles flying towards her and aimed her strange looking gun and opened fire. Moments later the Walnut head splattered everywhere and his men had gunned down the few remaining Geist soldiers. Finally a victory with no casualties in months.

After the battle the woman shifted her odd shaped gun in her right hand so it was leaning against her slender back. His men surrounded her and took aim, obviously afraid of the powers she displayed.

He gave the signal to lower their weapons and he was glad to see they trusted him and did as they were commanded but he could their unease mixing with his own.

That's the first time he spoke with her, even if he did most of the talking. Still she was interesting to say the least and would be very useful in the near future. He was surprised she had given her name to him, but he liked the sound of it.

Alicia.

He assigned Jones and Nash to support and protect her, and she didn't protest.

He just hoped that they all returned alive.

After all his biggest advantage had just landed in his hands, he couldn't let it get away that easily.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Closer Look

It had been a couple of hours since he met the strange woman Alicia and assigned Jones and Nash to protect. In that short amount of time, Maxwell was surprised to see how much of the city she had cleared up, she even took out several tanks, something which he and his men were incapable of doing.

He was worried for her safety because he needed her to win this war.

In his eyes she was the key to their salvation.

_Man that sounds like something from a movie, but it's true, just by the damage I'm seeing her, she can turn this around for the human race. Who knows maybe we'll eradicate them all with her help. _

He and the rest of his men were escorting the civilians that they had encountered throughout the city when he felt the ground beneath his feet tremble. He looked up from where he was helping a middle aged man off of the floor when he heard his men shouting and opening fire and the civilians screaming and running towards him.

Strange glowing things were floating around the city and flying into people as if they were trying to eat them, the people would be stunned and shake and the glowing thing would disappear and the people would continue to run. His men were able to take some of them down, but there was simply to many of them.

That's when things when from bad to worse.

The ground shook more and more violently before a massive red figure with snakes came thundering round the corner. The odd glowing floating heads were coming out of it's back.

"Everybody head to the manhole! They won't be able to track us underground!" Maxwell ordered his soldiers, wondering where the rest of his troops were and lifting up the manhole so the civilians could start climbing down, while he and his men fought off the demons that were closing in on them.

That's when Alicia appeared, running through the battlefield and aiming her weird gun at the huge red demon and her bullets collided with a red shield and her bullets were directed elsewhere. She must have Realised that she couldn't damage it as she ran back for something, before emerging with Jones and Nash, running while firing at the glowing things.

"Alicia! Over here!" He called out to her and saw that Nash had been wounded and blood was pouring out of his left side.

"It's nothing sir, just a scratch." Nash gasped and coughed up some blood.

"Stay still." Alicia said in her monotone voice and place her free hand on his side and the blood slowly stopped flowing.

Nash took a deep breath and stood up and examined where the wound had been. "It's completely healed, thanks I owe you one."

"Enough chit chat, let's get going, we'll head to our underground base." Maxwell ordered and Jones and Nash climbed down the manhole first. Alicia was already half way down the ladder when she looked back at the huge demon and sneered at it.

Maxwell turned to look at it before following her down into the sewers.

_Why does she want to take out that demon so much? _Maxwell thought as he reached the bottom, he looked at the survivors and ordered the civilians to wait here with three of his men while he and Alicia took the rest of them and headed to the base.

"Alicia, I don't know why but you're trying to kill that demon. That means we're on the same side. We should talk more in a few minutes, out underground base is just up ahead." He studied her while he spoke and noticed that she didn't meet his eyes.

He hadn't noticed before but he took in her appearance. She had dark green hair that almost seemed jet black in the dim lighting, pale green eyes, a pale complexion that made her look paler in contrast to her jet black clothes. She had a slender figure and she didn't look particularly muscular, yet she was able to carry that big gun of her with on hand, perhaps it was lighter than it appeared.

He couldn't how old she was, but he guessed it something like early twenties. She was a very attractive lady, and not many of them were around anymore, the Geist soldiers went for them first as they preferred their soft and gentle skin.

Snapping himself from his thoughts he started to led the way to their base when Geist soldiers met them round the corner.

"They're coming out from the base! Everybody take them out!" He shouted as he opened fire at them.

_Alicia is the biggest advantage that we've got and I've got to make sure she gets out of here alive, along with the civilians, without both of them, there won't be any future for humanity. _

_Yes, Alicia is important to out mission and she's cute too which is a bonus. _

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed reading it and sorry if it seems short. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Concern for a 'friend'

Maxwell Cougar was having a very bad day and he was starting to wonder if it had to do with the arrival of a certain green haired woman with Demonic powers. Ever since she arrived in the city, bad things kept happening and it was about to get much worse, he could _sense_ it.

Alicia was starting to attract a lot more unwanted attention than he and his men ever received from the Demon invasion. Perhaps she was more trouble than she was worth in fighting this war. _Or perhaps she is of value to the enemy as well?_

He quickly berated himself for even conjuring up such thoughts. She was a beautiful young woman with other worldly powers and social problems, but other than that she was great and necessary to even old their own anymore in this dystopian Earth.

So together they fought their way through the underground tunnels that were filled with Geist soldiers awaiting at every corner and Alicia just charges in, creates some wall with weird glowing writing in it while pummelling her bullets into the soldiers that are in her line of sight.

She suddenly darts and flips away from the wall just as a rocket blows it to rubble. She swiftly turns her arm and rose petals come flying out of her sleeve and the next thing Maxwell sees is metal spears covered in vines piercing the chests of the remaining soldiers and disintegrating them into ash.

He has never witnessed anything so brutal yet somehow at the same time graceful. He notes that Alicia only moves out of necessity to quick dispatch the soldiers from hell and ensure her safety and of those around her. She doesn't have a look of satisfaction or hatred on her face, no he sees that it is a perfect mask of serenity and calm. No emotions show on her face as though she is a porcelain doll and that calm mask is what frightens him the most, more than the monsters and the threat of his death at any moment.

As they run down corridor leading to the entrance to the base he wonders about what drives her to hunt down these demons and how she received her powers or if she was born with them. He also becomes suspicious of her in that her timing in fighting of this Demon pandemic is too convenient and why no one had ever heard of her before all hell broke lose on Earth.

I guess it doesn't matter where she came from, so long as she stays on our side and continues to fights these guys and send them back to the hell that spawned them then I'm grateful for her appearance and willingness to do whatever is necessary in order to win.

I just hope that she doesn't have to end up sacrificing herself in order to save the human race in penance for having the magical powers that she wields.

Where on earth had that last thought come from?

Maxwell mentally shook himself and focused on taking out the last couple of soldiers standing in between them and the resistance base.

Sure she's cute but she's probably not human and well there are so many of these Demons running around, it'd probably take decades if not more to wipe them off of the face of the Earth, that is of course if HQ is correct in their assumptions that the monsters are pouring out of that forest.

Let's just take things one thing at a time.

As he saw Alicia blow apart the last Geist soldier he did have to wonder; _where did she get that gun of hers and if I can get myself one?_

The two of them ran into the base while the other resistance members waited outside. They abruptly stopped when they saw the mass of bodies and blood splatter that painted all four walls of the room.

They were too late.

He sighed and forced his anger and despair down to the pit of his stomach, there was no time to grief for them or lose control. It'd only served to get people killed and Maxwell knew that better than anyone.

_Can't believe this is happening! Damn it all! How'd they know about this place?! _He sighed again and walked slowly over to one of the bodies and kneeled down next to him and closed his eyelids. _It's the least I could do considering I failed them._

Fixing on the problem at hand, he gave Alicia the torn notebook and briefed her on his next mission and he was glad to see that she agreed to join him. Next the opposite door was blown in and the both of them took cover and engaged in combat with the Geist soldiers that had charged in.

He needed to wait for the arrival of his other officers that were accompanying the civilians that they had left near the entrance to the underground tunnels. So he ordered Alicia to go on ahead and that they'd all meet up at the airport and make their escape from the city.

She' should be fine, after all she's been doing most of the work since she got here.

It had been almost an hour since he last saw her but he almost smiled when he saw her come running up the steps from the subway system and enter through the back entrance to the airport.

He didn't regret his order to move everyone into the airport, he knew he couldn't save everyone but more of those glowing heads were flying around and were absorbed into people and when enough of them had entered the body they changed into hideous beings that were worse than the Geist soldiers.

Together they took out the sniper and gunned down all the Geist soldiers before heading to the other area where all the civilians were running around trying to escape the glowing heads. Alicia flipped her gun round and suddenly it was aflame and she quickly leaped to one side of the room and that's when he saw the most disgusting and foul demon ever ti exist.

It was a massive blob when arms for legs and a small human head and it was the thing that was spawning the weird heads. Alicia opened fire and the flames engulfed at it incinerated before his very eyes. He was mesmerised by her movements that he just stood there and stared when she reloaded her gun with the flaming bullets and leapt to the other side of the room to dispatch an identical creature.

Maxwell snapped himself out of his trance when he noticed that several objects had started to shake and float up into the air. He swiftly turned round to see a Walnut head had appeared and targeted him with the objects. He dodged them by rolling forward underneath them and readied his gun.

_Man these things just don't let up! _His thought screamed in his head and the Walnut head exploded everywhere.

"Everyone quickly the barrier is down! Head outside and to the plane, some resistance soldiers should already be out there securing the area! Hurry! There isn't much time!" He bellowed at the frantic surviving civilians as they focused long enough to listen to him and head through the glass doors.

Alicia slowly walked up to him and glance at him before following all the civilians and soldiers outside. But things just got a lot more complicated. There was several groups of Geist soldiers each guarding a Walnut head that was protecting another one.

"Damn, they've got us trapped. Everybody take them out!" He ordered. It was times like these that he doubted that they'd get out here alive. _Just got to have a little bit of faith, come on Maxwell, you didn't come all this way just to die!_

As the remaining civilians cowered and took cover, Maxwell and his men tried desperately to take the Geist soldiers out as quickly as possible. He looked over to where Alicia was stood only to find her running off underneath one of the planes then a few minutes later run across the area and under another one. After a minute or so he noted that the Walnut head's shield was down and he realised what she had done.

_Damn woman's a miracle worker, I'll give her that much. _

They boarded the plane and were in flight at 10,000 feet after dispatching the rest of the Geist soldiers and Walnut head. They had to take two planes, as there were too many civilians to take in on just one plane.

He thought they were safe at such a height but he should've known better. There was no such thing as safe in the world anymore. The only ones that were safe were the dead. The second plane had been taken out by a huge flying Demon that resembled Leviathan. Alicia didn't even hesitate when she blew out the door, Maxwell thought he was dead for sure, the lose of pressure should've killed them all but it didn't

Alicia must have done something to prevent all the air from escaping. Is there anything she can't do?

She dived out of the cabin and used the air currents to land on the top of plane, all he knew was that several things kept drilling into the aircraft that were blown away and the occasional glance out the window showed that the huge beast was trying to eat them, but then a lightning storm would appear and shock the creature. Apparently it only took three strikes to go down and it faded under the heavy cloud cover.

Maxwell was pleased to see that Alicia had come back into the cabin safely. Though her calmness about the fact that an engine took a hit was a little unnerving.

She's definitely a strange one, but I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for her. We all owe her our lives right now, especially at the stunt she just pulled.

_I just hope that we survive this crash landing, if not it's going to be a short journey. _

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it; I had more to write about, as Maxwell is in the third level for most of it. Please review!


End file.
